Level 59/Dreamworld
| target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 58/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | next = 60/Dreamworld | nexttype = Ingredient }} is the ninth level in Lollipop Lanterns and the eleventh moves level in Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must score 50,000 points in 25 moves. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The icing and chocolate limit the board size but that is the only hard part about this level. *The presence of 6 colours makes it difficult to create special candies. *Moon struck may help you and in most cases the best time to score a huge amount of points. *The moon scale is slightly unstable. *The player is required to earn at least 2,000 points per move. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Open up the board and make sure the chocolate doesn't get too out of hand. *You have a limited number of moves so use them wisely, and always make sure the moon scale is balanced. *When moon struck occurs, create special candy combinations to clear the board even more and hopefully rack up a lot of points. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The player is required to earn at least 2,800 points per move for two stars and at least 4,000 points per move for three stars. *Like its Reality counterpart, the main difficulty is preventing the chocolate from spreading which can be hard to clear with six colours. *The relatively unstable moon scale can make the activation of special candy combinations and the use of huge cascades slightly risky during regular moves, slightly increasing the difficulty of reaching the score. Moreover, it can make it harder to clear the blockers especially the chocolate. *There is no additional difficulty due to the relatively open board making it easier to create special candies. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale and lasts for five moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. This can be negated if too much chocolate is on the board before then. Strategy *This is largely a battle of surviving 20 moves to moon struck. While doing that, clear as much chocolate as possible while keeping the moon scale balanced. Since moon struck reduces the board to four colours, it will help the player to earn a huge amount of points and in most cases, give scores more than the three star target score. Trivia *Its counterpart in Reality of this level is a timed level. Notes Miscellaneous Info #50,000 points / 25 moves = 2,000 points per move #70,000 points / 25 moves = 2,800 points per move #100,000 points / 25 moves = 4,000 points per move Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 59 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 59 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Moves levels Category:Lollipop Lanterns levels Category:Levels with 25 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with one moon struck Category:Millions of points earned Category:Somewhat easy levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars Category:Levels with timed Reality counterparts